To LOVE-Ru - Mikan's date
by muumitfan
Summary: Mikan get's a boyfriend?


It was once again friday and everyone was studying in their classes, well expect Rito who was spaceing out for some reason and Haruna took note of it and decided to tell Yui about it too.  
The first class ended and Haruna with Kotegawa walked up to Rito who was still spaceing out. "Yuuki-kun? Is everything alright?" Asked Haruna worried. Rito doesn't answer to that and still spaces out. "I wonder what's wrong." Thought Kotegawa herself. Then Risa and Maya then walk up to. "I'm sure this help's." Says Risa and starts to grope Maya's breasts. But Rito just keeps spaceing out. "Huh? That didn't work either? Usually Rito get's embarrased when i do this in front of him." Says Risa with a disapointed tone. Then some others come there so Rito get's of from his thoughts. "RITO WAKE UP!" Shouts everyone. That startles Rito and he's nearly falling from the open next to him when Yami uses her hair to catch him. "Man that startled me." Said Rito from shock. Rito starts to think about something and says it. "Wait did you save me from falling Yami?" Says Rito surprised. "Yes." Answers Yami. "If your wondering why she did that, well I told her and Mea to stop targeting you." Explains Nemesis somewhere. "Thanks, well anyway what's wrong everyone?" Asks Rito curiously. "We were worried because you were spaceing out and didn't answer to us." Explained everyone with a worried tone. "Oh sorry. Hey Lala, Nana and Momo, didn't Mikan act strangely yesterday evening and today when she going to school." Explains Rito. "Oh yeah, now that you think about it, she did actually act strangely, like when she was sighing alot and burned our food." Says the three princesses while remembering yesterday. "So that's what you're worried about?" Quesses Barry and Samantha. "Yeah. Usually she's really sharp on things too so i'm worried." Explains Rito with a concerned voice. "I wonder what's wrong with her then." Thinks Maria.

"Meanwhile at Ayamidaichi Elementary School"

Mikan was walking in the hallway when Mami and Sachie run up to her. "Hi there Mikan you seemed to be watching at our new classmate Arthur earlier." Says Mami. "N-No i wasn't. D-Don't be ridiculous!" Stutters Mikan while blushing. "Don't try to hide it. It looks so obvious." Protests Sachie to her claim. "*Sigh* You got me, but what about it." Says Mikan while accepting her defeat. "Go talk to him." Suggests the two girls. "W-WHAT?!" Shouts Mikan surprised. "Oh come on." Says the two while pushing her. "Ok ok i'll go talk to him." Says Mikan.  
When Mikan got to the location where Arthur were she immidiately started stuttering. "H-Hi t-there Arthur!" Stuttered Mikan. "Oh you must be Yuuki Mikan, how can i help you?" Says Arthur politely. The two start chatting more and when it's over Mikan leaves. "Hey wait Mikan!" Shouts Arthur. "What's wrong?" Asks Mikan curiously. "You seem to be really kind girl and I like that. How about we start dating?" Suggests Arthur while blushing. "S-S-Sure g-gladly." Says Mikan happily. Many of the other boys who heard that became heart broken since they had confessed to Mikan before but she had rejected them and now she just accepted Arhurs feelings out of blue. "How about we go on a date today too. It probably feels good to go on a walk." Suggests Arthur. "Sure. Maybe 7 PM?" Says Mikan. "Deal! Let's meet at the park then." Says Arthur.

Later in the evening when Mikan had done the food and everyone had eaten it she left. "Ok something's going on." Says Rito with a suspicious look. Suddenly the door bell rang and Rito went to open it. There were Yami, Kotegawa, Mea, Run, Ren and Nemesis. "Huh? This is a suprise." Says Rito. "I told them to come earlier because Mikan didn't tell us anything so now we can go check out what's going on." Explains Momo. "Wait you guy's are going to spy on them?" Says Rito surprised. "Of course. Who knows if it's interesting. We'll just have to see." Explains Run happily. "I'm so not tagging along." Says Rito while refusing to the thing. "Oh come on. You were even worried about her earlier today." Says Ren. "But spying is wrong." Explains Rito. "What if Mikan get's in danger." Says Yami out from the blue. "*Sigh* I'll come, but i still think this is wrong." Explains Rito from defeat. "Wait where did Nemesis go?" Says Lala when she noticed that she had disappeared. "I'm hanging out inside Rito's body. This feels more comfortable too." Explains Nemesis.  
When they got to the park they noticed Mikan with Arthur. "Wait who's that?" Says Momo surprised. "The boy seems to be same age as Mikan. I guess he's her classmate." Says Rito after analycing Arthur. "I guess your right." Says Momo. They then continue to watch them when they two continue their way deeper in the park. "Uh what now?" Asks Rito. "We'll follow them of course." Explains Momo, Yami and Run. They then continue their way when Ren stops Rito. "I've got an idea Yuuki." Says Ren. "What is it?" Asks Rito curiously. "Let's go nearly to the same place the two are and let's pretent to battle." Suggests Ren. "Uhh sure." Agrees Rito.  
The girls noticed that Rito and Ren had gone somewhere but they continued to look at Mikan and Arthur. Then they suddenly heard the two boys talking loudly. "Who's talking over there?" Wonders Arthur. "Uhh my brothers sound is familiar at least. I don't remember the other one." Explained Mikan wrightened. The two then goes to check it out while being cautious. "Those two sure are weird." Says Arthur after that. "But my brother is kind hearted but clumsy." Explains Mikan. "I'd like to talk with him sometime." Says Arthur. The two then walk to a bridge. "Hey Rito and Ren, they left." Explained Momo with an upset tone. "Ren suggested that, but we can still follow them." Explained Rito.  
When they found Mikan and Arthur again they were ready to share a kiss together. "Uuuh you guy's happy now?" Asks Rito embarrased of what he saw. "Yeah let's go." Says everyone.

The next day Rito noticed that Arthur was visiting them. "Hi there Yuuki boy." Says Arthur cheerfully. "My name is Rito." Explains Rito. "Oh sorry Rito. Well anyway it's interesting to know that there are actually real aliens here. Like these ones that live here." Says Arthur happily. "How did you know about that?" Says Rito surprised. "The ones over here in this house told me. Don't worryi won't tell people about them." Explains Arthur. "Hey Arthur if you love my sister then don't break up and make her sad or who knows maybe one of the aliens will make you regret it." Explains Rito with a serious tone. "*Gulp* Don't worry that won't happen." Says Arthur frightened. "That's good to hear. I'm sure we will be great friends." Says Rito happily. After that Rito decides to go out for a walk.


End file.
